


All Steve's Fault

by Mewwy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's thoughts zip tied to the chair in 2.22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Steve's Fault

_It's all Steve's fault I'm zip tied to a fucking chair!_ Danny thinks to himself. He moves around for the thousandth time trying to do something, _anything_ , to get loose. If he was Steve, Danny is sure he would have gotten out of these hours ago and would have everyone zip tied on the floor without breaking a sweat. But nooooooo! Danny is Danny, and he has to sit here and stew. _This is all Steve's fault_.

When Danny had gotten the call he was livid, but happy. How **dare** Steve break off contact for a couple of weeks and then call when he needed something?!  _Apparently, I'm good to do what Steve wants and when he wants it_. It didn't matter that they were sleeping together and had been since they got Steve out of North Korea. No, when Steve needs something, he calls, and nothing else really matters.

Of course, he had helped him. Danny would always help Steve. The more Danny thought about it, the more he was beginning to feel like Catherine, he compared himself to her. Catherine and Steve slept together for years and Steve was always asking favors of her. They had never really got past the friends with benefits stage. _Is that what I am? Another friend with benefits?_ Up until now, Danny didn't think that was what Steve was thinking. **Up until now**.

They spent pretty much every waking hour together, except when Steve pushed him away into Gabby's arms. That had been a bad time for the both of them. Steve insisted that Wo Fat could use Danny against Steve, and Danny fought him. He was already a target and there was nothing they could to change that fact. That was the longest 3 weeks of Danny's life. That was until Steve crawled out of their bed and went on his mission to find Shelburne, leaving Danny a fucking letter instead of telling him his plans. _I blame Steve for this whole cluster fuck,_ he thought.

Danny had been thinking that maybe Steve and he had moved forward with their relationship; he was no longer in yet another cheap ass motel, and had moved into Steve's house. Again. This time, he was sharing Steve's - _our bed_. It wasn't perfect by far, Steve was still anal as hell and Danny was still pretty lax, but they were working on it. His feelings for Steve never changed during that 3 weeks apart. No, he was pretty sure he was in love with the jerk, only to have him once again go off without back up and tackle yet another mystery having to do with his father.

_I'm zip tied to a chair and can't get loose. Steve is in danger, and I can't even contact Kono or Chin to have them meet Steve's plane. The CIA is counting on the Yakuza to kill Wo Fat._ Danny understands Steve will be collateral damage and Danny knows he can't bear to have that happen. _What else go could go wrong?! Oh, right! Steve doesn't even know I love him._ _If I can't admit it to myself, to whom can I admit it?_ Danny muses.

The past two weeks without Steve had been longer than the flight to Korea and the not knowing if they would find him alive. Now with this latest mission, Danny was struggling with the not knowing if Steve would come back. If he came back, what shape would he be in? Would Danny need to nurse him through yet more injuries and nightmares? If this was a success, how would Danny handle the end of the mission? If it wasn't a success, how would Danny handle that? Hell, how would Steve be when he returned? Because Danny was sure this was **just** another clue on the way to **yet** another clue.

Yes, he was bringing in Wo Fat, but the man had been searching for Shelburne just as much as Steve. Wo Fat's capture had been the original end game, but with the mystery of Shelburne still haunting Steve, would Steve continue to search for answers with the same dogged determination as he did in the quest to bring Wo Fat to justice, or would the search be over because he had caught Wo Fat? If only Danny could get someone to help Steve live through tonight. _The Yakuza are on their way to kill Wo Fat and Steve and there is nothing I can do about it!_

_I blame Steve for this!_ Once again, Danny struggled against the zip ties. Steve was in danger. As the second most important person in Danny's life, he needed to help him. _How do you protect a man who runs headlong into danger?_ Danny should be pissed that Steve did it to him again; he once again went into something as big as this without backup. Without Danny. He's not pissed at Steve, but he's pissed off that he's not pissed at Steve. _Well, damn! Now, I'm beginning to act like SuperSEAL. Pissed off because I'm not pissed off._

There were times when Danny didn't even trust his own sanity because he loved Steve. He had to be some sort of masochist, because Steve was always running into places with only Danny, and occasionally Chin and Kono, as back up. Now, he is somewhere in the air between Japan and Hawaii on a plane that Danny couldn't reach, on his way to a massacre. Struggling harder Danny noticed his wrists were bleeding. _I can't lose him_.

All Danny wanted to do was take Steve in his arms and protect him, but the man made it damn near impossible, always jumping into situations without looking. Danny just wanted to hold him. Danny is waiting for the CIA to release him. He knows when they do, it means Wo Fat and Steve are dead. The CIA's mission would be complete and Steve dead, collateral damage in a clean up of epic proportions.

Hanging his head, Danny feels the defeat he never thought he would feel. Steve is  dead once that plane lands.  _If he isn't already_. His nasty little insecure voice provided. It is doubtful they would even find a body, since the CIA is in clean up mode. Would Wo Fat and Steve vanish from the morgue like Agent Douglas? Or would the CIA leave the bodies, since the Yakuza is doing the CIA's dirty work? Will he even be able to bury Steve? _Dammit, I need to get out of here!_ Danny struggles again.

No help was coming. The next people through that door would be someone from the CIA, and when that happened, Danny knew Steve would be dead. He couldn't lose Steve. It had been a near thing in North Korea. Now, Steve was very likely heading to his death. Would the Yakuza leave anything to bury? Would the CIA? He had to stop thinking like this. He had to get out of here. Struggling again, Danny heard the tell-tale signs of someone coming. _Oh man, this is it._ Danny just hoped that there would be a body to bury. Steve deserved that much.

If the CIA was cleaning up loose ends, what did that make Danny? Hope was fleeting, but maybe, just maybe, Danny would make it out alive. Hope soared as he talked to his inside contact.  He **still** **had time** to save Steve. This is what he needed. Danny could and would do this. Losing Steve was not an option anymore. He **would** save the man he loved and tell him how he felt. Let the pieces fall where they may.

With that, Danny was off to save Steve **yet** again.

 

Finis 


End file.
